Divergent MINDSWAP
by 954kay
Summary: What do you get when you switch minds with Christina, weirdness!


**Me: HI, take it away Al!**

 **AL:um... 954kay doens't..um...own anything..**

 **Christina: REEEEEEEEVIEW PLEASE**

 **Caleb: thank you for your bffness ALLISON!**

 **ME: thanks guys**

 **Tris POV**

I pull my head away from my pillow. I look around and get up to get some coffee. My kitchen looks different, I look different. My skin is darker, my hair is shorter, I am shorter!

I look back at the bed, I don't see Four, I see WILL.

I run to the bathroom, I am Christina, no, I am Tris, but why do I look like Christina!?

I run to my room, I, or whoever now has my body is sleeping with Four!

I push, myself, or you know what I mean, off the bed. She wakes up startled. She says "CHRISTINA, me, what, AHH, OMG, I am Tris?!"

"Christina" I say. "Yeah, it is me, in your body". I wake Four up. He looks at me, and grabs me, and lightly kisses me, I kiss him back, I put my arm around him, but wait, I look like Christina, why is he kissing me if I am in Christina's body. I slap him, "HOW could you kiss Christina FOUR".

"What, why did you just call me Four" He says. He looks at his body and says "Oh crap, I'm Four, but you're Christina, how did I get Four's body".

I explain that me and Christina swapped too.

Will, I mean Four walks in and sees himself, and looks at me, I explain it again.

"Wait, so you're Christina Tris"? He says.

"Yeah" I say sitting on his lap.

"We need to find out who is at the bottom of this" the real Will says.

"I will ask Eric, Four, you get Max, Tris, you get Caleb, and Will, you Jeanine" Chris says.

"When we find out what happened, we need to text each other, then text each other if we have no luck with the people" Will says.

"Wait, the body of the people, or the people" Four says.

"The real people" Chris says.

When I walk out, I realize we are not the only one's swapped, Edward is Peter, Tori is Eric, but, it's not like us, where I have Chris's body, so she has mine, these are random bodies, so Eric is not Tori, I look around, until I find the real Caleb, who is in Lynn's body. I ask some questions to be sure it is Caleb.

"Who did you like in abnegation" I say.

"Susan" he replies

Then I ask him his middle name and he gets it right.

"Do you know what happened, how are all our bodies swapped, our minds, whatever" I asked.

He shrugs "I know it is possible, but it is a really rare chemical, which can't be found, it has to be artifficially produced, by complex chemicals".

"So, you have nothing to do with, it, you know nothing about it" I say.

"That's why I am in dauntless, I heard about it, I wanted to study, but it seems, they injected me some how. I heard a women talking to someone, I didn't see who she was talking to, but whoever it was said that they wished they knew what it was like to be in someone else's body" He says.

"Ok, thanks, you wanna help us get to the bottom of this" I say.

"Nah, but your welcome, I wanna do some research while I can" he says.

I check my phone, the only one who hasn't texted me is Will, everyone else says that the person they talked to had no clue what happened.

I walk to my room and sit on the bed, I check my factionbook page, then when I look up, I see a little boy at the door, he scared the shit out of me. He is wearing a perfectly compressed suit and tie, with glasses, his suit is blue and his hair is covered in hair gel, not a single strand sticking up.

"What do you want" I say.

"More like I know what you want" He says.

He is officially creeping me out.

"What" I say.

"You want to what's going on, who did this, I know that your friends are trying to figure it out to" He says.

"Oh, so you're a stalker?" I ask.

"Look, if you are going to insult me, I will say nothing" he says.

"Fine, I'm sorry, go on" I say.

"I did this, it was for a school project, to change something about humans, but make it temporary" he says.

"Oh, so this is temporary" I say.

"Well... that's what the project was supposed to be..." He says.

"So, it's not" I say.

"Correct" He says.

"I need your help though" he says.

He explains that he needs someone strong to push open the rusted gate in his lab which holds some chemicals that he can put together to fix everything.

He tells me to get it to everyone. I run to the intercom, then I tell everyone to go to the cafeteria for the medicine.

When everyone shows up I give them the medicine. Everyone returns to normal but passes out on the floor, only the divergents are awake. Me and Uriah walk around and we hear Eric and Jeanine. Jeanine says "when I try to get the kids to make something that can hold back divergents, one young man makes a very very very rare chemical, and they are awake"!

I sit in my room, hoping she didn't see me...

 **Me: The end**

 **Four: I wanna write my own fanfic**

 **Tris: About yourself**

 **Me: guys!**

 **Chris: Yeah, like a bio!**

 **ME: guys**

 **Al: that would be cool**

 **Me: guys! you're suppose to close the story**

 **Will : BYE**


End file.
